Rich is Rich
''Rich is Rich ''is a 2015 comedy film directed by David Dobkin. The film is about an everday suburban man named Rich Braxton (Ed Helms) who inheirits $10 billion from an unknown relative who reportedly picked a name out of a hat while writing his will, since he didn't like any of his relatives. Plot Rich Braxton (Helms) is an accountant in a suburban Ohio town, happily married to his longtime wife Rebecca (Maria Bello). One day, Rich learns that he has a very wealthy distant relative who left him his entire fortune in his will after drawing his name from a hat filled with all of his known relatives, and that this relative has just died, leaving Rich with an estimated total of $10 billion. Rich's newfound wealth makes him a local celebrity, especially amongst the women of the town. However, Rich has some more distant relatives (Steve Carell and Seth MacFarlane) who aren't exactly thrilled with the fact that he inherited the fortune, and are looking to take their rightful portion, even if it means Rich being in "an unfortunate accident". Fictional Summary The film opens at an old victorian style mansion, where an attorney is reading the last will and testament of George Lucas, Sr. Present are his two sons, George Jr. and Luke. The attorney reads off many of his possessions, before getting to his life savings of $10 billion. He reads a letter of explanation left by Lucas explaining that he hates his family, and always has, and therefore put all of his known living relatives names in a hat and drew one out to decide who would get his inheritance. His sons are disgusted to hear this, and demand that the lawyer tell them who he left in the will. The lawyer says: Rich Braxton. The scene then changes to the suburban home of Rich Braxton, where he is getting ready to leave for work. He kisses his wife and children goodbye and then gets into his car. As he is driving away, he sees his neighbor, Lisa, tanning on her front lawn in a bikini. He wishfully stares at her and almost gets into a severe car accident because he wasn't paying attention to the road. He arrives at work and immediately goes over finances for clients. One of his clients, Liam (Bill Hader) asks him if it would be financially wise to invest in a small business. Rich asks what the business is, and Liam tells him that it is vibrators for men. Rich says that it doesn't make any sense, and Liam continues trying to explain why it could soon take off, but Rich says that it wouldn't make sense at all. Liam soon gives up and leaves, just as Rich's secretary, Kelly, enters. Kelly places folders on Rich's desk, and shows cleavage while bending over. Rich drools over her while staring at her cleavage, and has a fantasy of her taking her top off and sitting on his lap and making out with him. He wakes up from the daydream and sees that Kelly is no longer in the room, but rather his friend Leonardo, much to Rich's humiliation, especially since many people in his office saw him making out with an imaginary Kelly, including Kelly herself. Leonardo tells Rich that he has a problem, and Rich agrees with him, telling him about almost getting into the car accident while staring at Lisa that morning. Leonardo suggests playing sex games with his wife, but Rich brushes off the idea as foolish. Leonardo then brags about how he can have sex with whoever he wants because he isn't married, but Rich reminds him that he had sex once and it was with a lesbian who was so drunk that she thought Leonardo was a woman. Leonardo then adds that she was impressed with his penis, but Rich says that it is because she thought that it was fake. Rich later goes home at the end of the day, and Lisa calls him over as he gets out of his car. He is excited that she is speaking to him, and walks over to her front lawn in slow-motion, with imaginary light surrounding her as he imagines her wearing sexy lingerie. He is woken up from the fantasy once she begins yelling at him for almost running over her mailbox that morning. He apologizes, and she tells him that he is lucky that he let her cheat off of his math tests when they were in high school, otherwise she might be even more angry. He stares at her butt as she walks away, and continues fantasizing about her until her sprinklers go off and get Rich drenched in water. Rich goes back home and his kids are surprised to see him covered in water. He asks where their mom is, and they say that she is in their room, and she is mad. He goes up to the room and sees Rebecca sitting at the computer. When Rich goes up to her, she throws a pillow at him and turns the monitor around to show that there is a recorded video of Rich fantasizing about kissing Kelly on the internet. He is humiliated that the video is now public, and tries to tell his wife that he was fantasizing about her, but then he is heard on the video saying, "oh Kelly," repeatedly. Rebecca is furious and is convinced that even though Rich was merely fantasizing about her, that they are actually having an affair. Rich brushes this off and tells Rebecca that it is nonsense. Rebecca remains angry at Rich throughout the night, ignoring him at dinner and purposely overcooking his steak. While walking around the house, he decides to go through the mail, and sees an unopened envelope addressed to him. He opens it and learns that he has inherited $10 billion dollars from a distant relative. He excitedly runs upstairs to tell his wife, who instantly forgets that she was mad at him out of excitement. He goes driving though his neighborhood and shouting that he is rich, angering his neighbors, who think that he is merely exclaiming his name. The next day, he goes to work and deposits the $10 billion, stunning his boss. He then happily announces his resignation. He goes back home, driving a ferrarri. This is seen by a surprised Lisa, who asks how he could afford that. He tells her what happened, and she quickly changes from her usual snotty attitude to a very kind and welcoming attitude, and even buttons down her shirt. He soon understands that she is flirting with him, and says that he finds it very low from her that she is trying to make up for her rude attitude just because he is now wealthy. However, she soon begins whispering seductively in his ear while stroking her hand through his hair, and he clearly gets aroused. Cast *Ed Helms as Rich Braxton- the protagonist. *Maria Bello as Rebecca Braxton- Rich's wife, who is at first excited about her family's new fortune, but soon sees how much it changes her husband. *Steve Carell as George Lucas, Jr.- the co-antagonist, who is the son of the rich relative who left Rich the money in his will, and soon devises a plan with his brother to get his father's money from Rich. They have no relation to the creator of Star Wars. *Seth MacFarlane as Luke Lucas- George Jr.'s younger brother and George Sr.'s son, who is upset that Rich inherited his father's money. *Olivia Wilde as Karisma- a stripper and aspiring actress who is hired by the Lucas brothers to seduce Rich in order to get closer to the money. *Jonah Hill as Jacopo Leonardo- Rich's neighbor and best friend. *Uma Thurman as Lisa- Rich's gorgeous neighbor who he has had a crush on since high school, but she wanted nothing to do with him, until he becomes wealthy and she begins seducing him. *Lisa Goldstein as Kelly- Rich's sexy secretary who makes Rebecca paranoid thinking that she is having an affair with Rich.